


Thank You

by LHDD (la_hija_de_Dios)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America feels the pain of his people, Freedom, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Instrospective, Man I love America, No Slash, Patriotism, Veteran’s Day, We just need a few good meeeeeeeeeeen, fallen soldier, men who live for freedom, no beta; we die like men, paying the ultimate price, what even are tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_hija_de_Dios/pseuds/LHDD
Summary: In honour of all those who have served our country and those who gave their lives for it. . .God bless America! Boy, am I glad to belong here! :D To all the veterans out there, thank you so much for your service and for risking your lives! (Oh, this is probably self-explanatory, but the person he's visiting is a fallen soldier. I toyed with having him be at the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier but ultimately decided against it.)Soli Deo gloria!~LHDD
Relationships: America & his people
Kudos: 4





	Thank You

_I can't believe another year has passed,_ America thought to himself. _Where has all the time gone?_ Completely lost in his thoughts, he meandered through the empty streets. He tugged on his suit coat, wrinkling the fancy fabric. His other hand ran through his neatly brushed hair. _Is this enough? No, it can't be. It can never be enough . . ._

A lady nearby stopped in her tracks and began staring. America didn't notice until her friends began catcalling to get his attention. Almost shyly he glanced in their direction. When he saw that they were staring at him, he blinked. He tugged on his bow tie self-consciously. He had tried to go all out for this occasion. If it was garnering such a reaction, perhaps it hadn't turned out quite the way he'd intended.

Nevertheless, he set his head forward and resolved to go through with it anyway. The person for whom he'd planned this deserved that and more. He stilled, an idea coming to mind. _Perfect!_ His grin slowly grew until he was positively beaming.

~\\*/~

America stood there in silence. "So, it's been a while. . ." He felt his eyes brim with tears and willed them not to fall. When he deemed himself composed enough to continue, he quirked a small smile, one reminiscent of good times.

America kneeled then, his hands clutching a bouquet of flowers. _Fresh daisies,_ his mind supplied, _his favorite._ His head he bowed in respect. After a moment of silence. He lifted his head and murmured softly, "Y'know, I know you. I know what you've done, what you've given up. . . The hero. That's who you were. They needed you— _I_ needed you, and you were there. You didn't wait for someone to ask for help. You stepped up, offered yourself freely. You risked everything. You know that, right? You could've stayed home, stayed with your family, let yourself live out a nice long life, but no. You wouldn't have been okay with that. You wouldn't have been satisfied with that." His chuckle seemed more tender than amused.

He thought back to all the times they had been together, all the times they had stood up for the same cause, all the times they had fought together. "I saw how you were willing to stand in the gap, to do whatever it took to restore freedom. You loved your people. Truth, justice, and the American way—that's what you fought for. . ." His voice trailed off. He sighed, shoulders slumping. After taking a shuddering breath, he continued, "You saw the injustices of the world and fought to correct them. You didn't stop to think of anything but others when faced with the chance to make a difference."

He stared straight ahead, unblinking. A grimace crept across his face, as though he were remembering something not so cheery. "They needed you, and you were there. Someone was in trouble, oppressed by the enemy, and you stepped in to help. When someone attacked us, and you attacked back. You were always looking for a way to make things right. Equality—you fought so that _all_ men would be considered equal, 'cause that's how they were created. . . And yet, I wonder, would you have done that—Would you have risked your life?—if you had known where it would get you?"

He paused as if waiting for an answer. A bird flew overhead, and yet he did not break eye-contact. "I think you would've. You risked your life to serve your country, knowing you could die. I cannot thank you enough for that. You should be honored, decorated, put high on a pedestal . . . but people never think of you. They pass by you, like you were nothing."

He lay the flowers down on the ground. "I can never thank you enough. Still, I'd like to make it up to you. I'll do my best to be the country you laid down your life for. I want to be the country I was made to become. People first came here for freedom—the freedom to worship God freely. I want that. I want the freedom for every person to be treated as a person of equal worth, no matter what he looks like, no matter who hates whom. You gave your life so we could have freedom and justice. Thank you. Thank you for everything. We—I honor you." After a long moment, he stood. Slowly and respectfully, he saluted the grave in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of all those who have served our country and those who gave their lives for it. . .
> 
> God bless America! Boy, am I glad to belong here! :D To all the veterans out there, thank you so much for your service and for risking your lives! (Oh, this is probably self-explanatory, but the person he's visiting is a fallen soldier. I toyed with having him be at the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier but ultimately decided against it.)
> 
> Soli Deo gloria!
> 
> ~LHDD


End file.
